Fanfiction
by PJO-HoO4ever
Summary: Nico's going to confess to Percy that he likes him, on Christmas, but will he chicken out? Or will a little Fanfiction help. PJO/HoO Percico slash, Don't like don't read. All of it is from Nico's POV, maybe I'll different ones later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My Second Fanfic so I hope you guys like it. I know it's short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and anything else of Rick Riordan's.

Nico wanted to spend Christmas in the underworld, but Percy and Sally insisted that he stay at their place. He decided that when he was over there for the night, he would confess to Percy that he likes him, but now he was giving it second thoughts. _What if he hates you and never wants to see you again, or is disgusted and ignores you for the rest of your life, _he thought while laying on his bed in the underworld. He mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking that, but, what if that did happen? What if Percy hated him? He decided not to think about it, and got up. He decided to go looking for his dad to tell him goodbye, but when he looked at his throne, no one was there, accept for a black laptop that was opened on a page called 'Fanfiction'. He took the laptop and sat down on his dad's throne, and started to read, _Nico moaned as Percy pushed him up against the wall, forcing his tongue into his_ _mouth..._ Nico almost threw the laptop on the ground, he was so freaked out! What was THIS doing on HIS dad's throne! He was probably blushing 50 shades of red when he heard someone coming. "What do you think you're doing!"

He swore he could have died right then and there, but that wouldn't do anything since his dad was Hades and all. Instead he put the laptop down and got out of the throne faster than you could say 'Zeus'. They stood there having a staring competition until his dad broke the Ice. "What were you doing with my laptop, Nico?" Nico swore he would faint any second now, if he told him, but he had to. "I saw something on your laptop..." Nico began, and Hades eyes widended and he turned red. He cleared his throat and said, "What did you see then?" "Umm... I-um, uh, I kinda saw this, um, Fanfiction thing." He said in a tiny voice, with Hades staring at him like he was from another planet. "You can borrow it if you want?" Was all Hades said before Nico ran out of the room with his dad's laptop.

**I hoped you guys liked it, second chapter will be up soon. I also have a 'Wattpad' account where I post stuff first so you can check that out, my username is the same as it is on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Here it is guys! And I swear the next one will be longer, but I'm not making any promises. **

"What are you doing?" He looked up to see none other then Sally Blofis.

"Um, nothing." He said, quickly closing the laptop so she wouldn't see. Sally was standing next to Percy's bed with her hands on her hips, looking down at Nico with a confused expression.  
"I didn't know you had a laptop."  
"I don't, it's my dad's."  
"I didn't know your dad had a laptop."  
"Well, he does." Sally squinted at him, then said, "We're having a Christmas party, did Percy tell you? It already started and some of your friends are here." Nico stared at her for a while before saying, "No, Percy didn't tell me." Just then, Percy walked in, with a smile, but frowned when he saw his mom. "Did you tell him? I wanted it to be a surprise!" Percy then looked at Nico, and smiled. "Come on Neeks, mostly everybody's here." He said, taking Nico's hand and pulling him out the door.  
SALLY'S POV  
When they were out the door Sally looked at Nico's laptop suspiciously._ Why was Nico so surprised when she came in here_ She took Nico's laptop and opened it up and sat on the bed. Once she read what was on it, she was horror struck, yet, sad for the little guy. How long had he been crushing on her son? Had he always been like this? She decided not think about it so much. And went back to  
reading

NICO'S POV  
Percy led Nico over to Thalia, Grover, and the other six. "Hey, Nico!" They all greeted happily.  
Instead of saying 'Hi' to them he turned to Percy and said,  
"Why didn't you tell me there was going to be a Christmas party?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise and I knew you wouldn't come here if you did know."  
Nico huffed and turned back to the others, who were all just staring at them.  
"Sorry about that guys." he said, glancing at Percy. "We really don't care after. After hearing Annabeth and Percy argue over everything you get use to it." Grover said with a smile, then glanced at Annabeth and Percy. "Sorry, guys." He said to them. Both Percy and Annabeth were blushing a dark shade of red. "That's okay, Grover. We don't mind we're still friends," Percy said. "Right Annabeth?" He said, while looking at Annabeth. "Yeah, we're still friends. It's just that we just weren't ment to be together in that way. It's not Percy's fault he's gay." Annabeth said, smiling at Percy's horrified expression. "You're gay!" Nico yelled a little to loud, making people give him weird  
looks.  
"Um, yeah I forgot to tell you that. Sorry."  
"You forgot to tell me you were gay! How can you forget something like that?!  
"I don't know, I just, did."  
"Nice one seaweed brain," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "You're making Nico feel left out from your gayness." Nico didn't know if he could blush harder then he already was. He started to slowly back away into the kitchen, and almost succeeded, standing in the doorway, until Percy saw and grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Percy asked. Then he heard Piper squeal, and everyone looked at her. "Look!" She said, pointing to something over them. _No_ he thought. _It can't be _He looked up and saw the one thing he didn't want to see. A mistletoe. That green demon was hanging over Percy and Nico's heads. Percy looked at him, then where he was looking, and blushed. "You have to do it," Thalia said, smirking. "If you don't you're a chicken." Percy glared at her, then looked back at Nico, and frowned. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Nico. I know it would be weird since I'm gay and you're not." _Now is the chance _he thought. _Just tell him you're gay too_ "Yeah, about that..." He began. "I'm gay too." Percy's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. The others gasped, then started saying things like, "I never knew' Or 'It's Ok, we still love you' but Hazel came up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so, so, sorry Nico." Nico tensed, but let her hug him. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!" She said, with a sad look on her face, which made Nico feel guilty. "It's just, I thought you guys would hate me if I told you." He said, tearing up. _You will not cry! You will not cry!_ "We would never hate you Nico. We all love you." Hazel said looking around at the others, who all nodded their heads in agreement. "We're your family." She said, looking back at him. That's when he couldn't take it anymore. He cried. He burst into tears covering his face with his hands, and bawling his eyes out. He felt warm arms encircle him around the waist, and thought it was Hazel, until he felt that they were more manly then Hazel's arms. He looked up to see Percy, hugging him, and saying soothing things in his hair. Nico buried his face in Percy's shirt, and kept crying until he was out of tears. Percy pulled away a little and kissed the top of Nico's head, which made Nico blush and Percy laugh a little when he did. "Percy I need to tell you som-" He was cut off from a kiss. Not just any kiss, but a sweet and loving kiss from the boy of his dreams. He was shocked for a moment, but then started to respond to it. His lips moved in sync with Percy's, a slow yet caring kiss. Nico moaned when Percy pushed him up against the wall, moving to Nico's neck and biting it. "Ok, Ok, I've seen enough my eyes hurt!" He heard Thalia scream. _Best Christmas eve ever_ he thought while looking up at Percy, wishing it whould never end.

**Hoped you guys liked it, next chapter shoudn't be out, till, like, Monday, Tuesday, or Sunday if I'm lucky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the last chapter so I'm gonna try to make it long, so, I hope you enjoy!**

Nico woke up from an alarm going off, playing 'Talk dirty to me' why was this Percy's alarm?  
He had no idea, and, frankly he didn't want to find out.

"Nico," Percy groaned. "You awake?" Percy opened one eye to look at Nico. "No, I'm totally awake."  
Nico said sarcastically. Percy smirked then widened his eyes, as  
as if remembering something

"It's Christmas!" Percy screamed, jumping out of bed, dragging Nico with him.  
"Percy," Nico whined. "It's like, 6 am, can't we get more sleep?"

"No." Was all Percy said, before opening the door and pushed Nico out.  
Nico lost his balance and almost hit the floor.

But then felt Percy catch him, flip him over so they were facing each other,  
and kissed him.

The kiss was short, yet sweet. Nico wanted more then that. He wanted Percy  
to take him back in that room and- his thought were cut short when Percy said,

"I almost forgot! Your present!" Percy ran over to the Christmas tree, leaving Nico to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression. Percy came back to him with a present shaped black box.  
He handed the box to Nico with a huge grin on his face. "Open it." He said.  
Nico unwrapped the box and opened the lid, only to find a  
stack of mythomagic cards tied together with a red ribbon.

Nico smirked and looked up at Percy. "Thanks."He said, kissing Percy on the cheek  
"That's not all," Percy said. "Look under the cards." Nico lifted up the cards  
and found a little black ipod. He looked up at Percy in astonishment.  
How did he know he wanted this? He had no idea but he loved Percy for it.

"How did you know?! I love it so freaking much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou"  
He squealed so loud he probably woke Percy's parents up.  
Percy chuckled and kissed Nico's forehead lovingly.

"You sound like a little girl" He said, smirking.  
"You are one" Nico said sassily, making Percy blush.  
"Am not."  
"Are to."  
"Whatever!"  
"No, you whatever!"  
"Wait, what?  
Nico snickered and pulled Percy in for a kiss.  
Percy moaned, causing Nico to giggle and Percy pull away.  
"Did you just giggle?" He asked while smirking.  
Nico blushed, but hid it in Percy's shirt  
"Your not going to admit it, are you."  
"Nope."

They stayed like that a few minutes, before they heard a door open.  
"What are you guys doing? It's only 6:30 in the morning!"  
They sprang apart from hearing Paul Blofis's voice.  
"Are you guys a thing?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Um, yeah I guess you could say that." Percy said, with a  
small grin on his face. "Well I'm going back to sleep so try to be quiet you two."  
Paul said, going back into his room. Percy and Nico were blushing  
bright red, when Paul closed his door.  
~Time Skip~

Percy, Nico, and the six were seated by the fireplace,  
telling funny stories about earlier Christmas's.  
Like the time the Stoll's had eaten all the the cookies  
one year, and the bathroom was blocked off.

Percy was holding Percy's hand and leaning his head  
against his shoulder. /This is the life I love/ Nico thought.  
/And this is the life I have/ He then pulled Percy  
into a long kiss, hoping it would never end

**A/N That was the end guys, I hoped you liked it! A special thanks goes out**  
** to all those who were with me through it all, especially my to the first person that reviewed this story: Jeramy-Toombs, sorry I didn't make that many chapters but I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please Review/Comment. **


End file.
